1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device connected by an anisotropic conductive film.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anisotropic conductive film is a material for electrically connecting a small electric component such as a semiconductor device to a substrate or for electrically connecting substrates to each other in manufacture of electronic products such as liquid crystal displays, personal computers, mobile communication devices, and the like.